As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications.
In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and/or software components that may be configured to process, store, and/or communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and/or networking systems. In order to process, store and manage the information, a hard disk drive may be included in the information handling system. As information handling systems become more compact and complex, various issues have occurred.
During normal use of certain types of information handling systems (e.g., a laptop computer), the system may be subjected to shocks such as movement, dropping, and proximity to noise. These environmental conditions may contribute to early failure or corruption of the hard disk drive (HDD).
In addition, many information handling systems may be capable of running multi-media applications for music, movies, video conferencing and more. As the audio requirements of the system have increased, the hard disk drive (HDD) may be subjected to speaker-emitted vibration that affects HDD performance and can increase degradation that may lead to early failure of the HDD.
Furthermore, as speeds at which the hard drive operates increases, the vibrations may be uncomfortable to the user of the information handling system.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for suspended hard disk drive systems in information handling systems.